


Let Go, Be True to Yourself

by sookai_revolution



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookai_revolution/pseuds/sookai_revolution
Summary: Molly, Ahmed, Tae, Hyunjin, Dahyun, Momo, Jeongin, Zara. A group of teenage highschoolers who's lives take a turn for the dramatic!We got gays in there, trans in there and I might even put in a lil demi in there. Who knows? Yeah.Keyword: teenage
Kudos: 1





	Let Go, Be True to Yourself

"There he is! It's Jeongin!"

The said boy had just arrived from his trip to the Bahamas and to see his friends waiting for him, just made his heart warm. Friends including his best friend, Hwang Hyunjin who had now crashed into his arms at full speed.  
All Jeongin's friends gatgherd around him, pulling him into a group hug.  
Ahhh, the warmth!


End file.
